


snapshot of the artist

by littledust



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa does more than people watch on her walks; she city watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	snapshot of the artist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ladyfest '10. [[Original comment](http://ineffort.livejournal.com/199061.html?thread=4576917#t4576917).]

She misses walking barefoot, the earth hot and sure under her feet. The streets of New York City burn her soles, and back on go her sandals. Stupid idea, anyway. If she were Dan, she would write something melancholy about the city and asphalt and loneliness, but she's a filmmaker. She records it, documents it, lives it, but she doesn't talk about it.

Vanessa does more than people watch on her walks; she city watches. Focus on the couple arguing in Mandarin: her hand on her hip, his carefully faded Ramones T-shirt. Zoom in on the scraggly yellow flowers poking out of a nearby basket. Visualize the metaphor. Buy a sweating water bottle from a bored street vendor. Vanessa knows exactly where she is but is lost in her head, splicing together everything she sees on her own mental reel.

Her phone vibrates at her hip, but she turns it off without checking to see who's calling. She has things to do, art to make, and the artist is nothing if not solitary.


End file.
